


Girl At War

by Mysana



Series: Rule 63 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Always a girl, Gen, Not Happy, One Shot, Rule 63, Short, fem!steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers was not actually born Steve Rogers. She was born Stephanie Rogers. She was born to a war veteran and a nurse and was never expected to survive. But she did. She survived polio. She survived TB. She even survived the food shortages. Perhaps that was why her best friend, James Buchanan Barnes, was so angry she kept applying to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl At War

Stephanie Rogers was eight when she started wearing pants. Maybe it was that she’d fallen over and ripped her dress getting up one too many times perhaps. Maybe it was the fact that it was easier to play soldier while wearing pants. She never really decided. But that wasn’t the point, the point was that she started wearing boys clothes young.

Stephanie always kept her hair short. The straw like quality of her hair did no one any good, and it just got dirty. The boys she played with on occasion, the street rats, taught her how to keep her hair neat. She didn’t think of it much after that. 

Bucky was the first one to call Stephanie “Stevie”. He said that it wouldn’t due to have a name bigger than her. She hadn’t liked that one bit so they’d argued and yelled and pushed each other. But, when Stevie got an asthma attack Bucky helped her home. After that they were fast friends. 

Stevie never really realised that she looked like a boy. Yeah, sure, she didn’t have enough fat to have any shape. She’d never had a single period, and her hips had never been wider than Bucky’s, but that was just how she was. She’d never really thought about it. (She didn’t much like the way she looked or was, but not in a gender way, in a ‘gosh I sure hope I don’t break my hand opening the door’ way.)

When she applied to the army (and lied on her application form) for what felt like the one hundredth time, she hadn’t really expected to be selected… But she couldn’t just leave Bucky alone in Europe. And anyway, she might be small but that just meant she could get into places that others couldn’t.

Stevie never really noticed that she hadn’t experienced a lot of sexism first hand. She knew it existed, sure, but she just thought she was overlooked. All through training, all the the quips were about her size, not her gender. Which was weird yes, but there was Agent Peggy Carter there, and no one could keep the men in line better. (Stevie really admired Agent Carter.)

Maybe these were the reasons why she didn’t understand their surprise when she came out of the metal box with boobs. And height. And hips. She didn’t understand their panic. Mr. Stark’s shouts that the serum couldn’t change gender, could it? She didn’t understand until it was too late. 

She was a mistake. 

Stevie let herself be taken here and there. They put makeup on her and told her to move a certain way. She was too busy noticing how many colours there were to realise what they were doing. 

Stevie Rogers was a mistake to be fixed. 

During a dark night, Peggy admitted that she’d realised at the very last minute. When Stevie had taken off her shirt Peggy had guessed that she was a girl. And had let it happen anyway. 

When Stevie thought about it, perhaps the biggest disappointment was that, despite Stevie’s lack of interest, Howard Stark continued to flirt. Bucky had looked up to Howard. Told Stevie that he would bring in a new age. All this flirting... It honestly just made Stevie uncomfortable. When she brought it up to Peggy, Peggy just sighed and said there was nothing to be done. If Stevie complained, well, it could do no good. Howard Stark was a genius and a millionaire. 

Stevie was a mistake.

In the end she decided to work with Howard, but never really liked him. It bugged her that she couldn’t stand up for what was right… but she was doing good. She really was. She couldn’t jeopardize it for him. When it got too much, Stevie shouted. He told her to put her money where her pretty little mouth was. She only had to punch him once. The punishment was worth it. 

It was Steve Rogers, The All American Boy, Captain America who took down the Hydra base. Women couldn’t fight. So maybe a few people on the front lines knew, but no one at home could.

Steve Rogers was a mistake. It should have been Steve. 

Be that as it may, Stevie Rogers took no shit. That became very clear, very quickly. Stevie Rogers was kind but stern and she never thought herself better than others. Her hair was cropped short (just how she liked it) and she was given a rank just high enough so she wouldn’t be sleeping in the barracks (for which she was thankful). She lived in an entirely different world to any woman she knew. Even Peggy. 

Bucky was a god sent gift. He may not understand her pain, but he didn’t care that she had boobs now. Which was more than she could say for pretty much anyone else. (Stevie Rogers was a mistake.) Their relationship wasn’t like that anyway (okay it was, but only a little). He had thought she was pretty before the serum. He thought she was pretty now. She loved that he didn’t care that she could bench press him. (And his entire squadron….)

When the plane went down, well, Stevie wasn’t as sad as she thought she should be. The war was almost won. Hydra was broken up. (Enough, at least, that the Howling Commandos could take care of it.) Bucky was gone. She shouldn’t’ve been there anyway.

Steve Rogers was a mistake, but she’d made good use of it.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind female!Steve Rogers is less bright-eyed. I'm not sure why but she's more wary. Still mostly the same person but a bit more disappointed in the universe. Also, let me know if she's too OOC, I haven't really written Steve Rogers in any gender before.


End file.
